Celestia Ludenberg
Celestia Ludenberg '(セレスティア・ルーデンベルク ''Seresutia Rūdenberuku), eigentlich 'Taeko Yasuhiro '(安広 多恵子 Yasuhiro Taeko), ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc und dem Anime Danganronpa. Sie hat den Titel der '''Ultimativen Zockerin (超高校級の「ギャンブラー」''chō kōkō kyū no „gyanburā“''). Sie war eine berühmte Spielerin, die jedem das Geld raubte, wann immer sie mit jemandem gespielt hatte. Dank ihrer Eigenschaft bekam sie den Titel der Lügenden Königin verliehen. Sie wurde als Täter im dritten Mordfall aufgedeckt und von Monokuma hingerichtet. Aussehen Celestia hat eine schlanke Figur und blasse Haut. Sie hat schwarze Haare, in denen zwei große Drills an den Seiten eingebunden sind. Im Artbook wird erwähnt, dass diese Extensions sind. Ihre Augen sind rot, und sie trägt goldene Ohrringe und schwarzen Nagellack. Celestia trägt ein Gothic-Lolita-Outfit, bestehend aus einer weißen Bluse, einer schwarzen Jacke mit weißen Schleifen an den Ärmeln, und eine rote Krawatte mit einem Schmetterlingsmuster, das auch an der Taille ihres Rockes aufgedruckt ist. Dieser ist schwarz, stufig und hat weiße Spitzen. Sie trägt Kniestrümpfe mit Spitzenbesatz, rote Mary Janes mit einem dicken Absatz, ein weißes Kopfstück aus Spitze und einen silbernen Ring an ihrem Zeigefinger. Persönlichkeit Als eine erfahrene Zockerin macht Celestia einen gefassten, aber dennoch raffinierten Eindruck. Sie besitzt die Fähigkeit, andere zu manipulieren, und sie kann lügen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Beides macht sie sich zum Vorteil, indem sie Hifumi dazu überredet, Ishimaru umzubringen und die anderen Schüler bis zum dritten Kapitel zu täuschen. Celestia ist ziemlich intelligent, was viele Aspekte der Spielertheorie betrifft, wie die des Gefangenendilemmas oder des Nullsummenspiels, aber ihre Unbeherrschtheit kommt ans Licht, wenn etwas nicht so läuft, wie sie es erwartet. Celestia zeigt sich auch sehr höflich in Gegenwart der anderen, da sie sich ihnen gegenüber immer in einer gewählten Sprache ausdrückt. Neben dem, was oben bereits erwähnt wurde, ist Celestia auch eine zielstrebige Person. Sie erklärte, dass sie alles gibt, um zu gewinnen. Damit geht sie sogar so weit, dass sie einen Doppelmord begeht. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Es ist nur wenig über Celestias Leben, bevor sie in der Hope's Peak Academy eingesperrt wurde, bekannt. In ihrer "Free Time Sequence" sieht man, dass Celestia fast ihr ganzes Leben lang gezockt hat. Das Wort "verlieren" existiert nicht in ihrem Wortschatz. Sie verrät, dass sie zahlreiche Spiele gewonnen hat. Außerdem erzählt Celestia, dass sie oft ein bestimmtes Café besucht (das einen Eigentümer hatte, welcher Hifumi irgendwie ähnelte) und dort immer ihren bevorzugten Royal Milk Tea getrunken hatte. High School Life of Mutual Killing Celestia wachte - zu ihrem Leidwesen - wie die anderen Schüler auf, um festzustellen, dass sie in einem Raum der Schule gefangen war. Sie verstand schnell die neuen Umstände und behauptete, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit zum Überleben ist und wusste, dass die anderen es genauso machten. Außerdem war sie diejenige, die den anderen vorgeschlagen hatte, nicht während der Nachtruhe aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, um einen Mord zu verhindern. Als Monokuma das erste "Motiv" der Schüler mithilfe individualisierter Aufnahmen auf den DVDs vorstellte, war Celestia entsetzt über das, was sie sah (dennoch sagte sie nicht, was genau sie gesehen hatte, und es wurde auch nie erwähnt). Nach den Toden von Sayaka und Mukuro (welche als Junko verkleidet war) half sie den anderen Schülern beim Lösen des ersten Falles. The Secret of Mondo Owada Makoto fand zuerst Celestia, die ihr übliches Pokerface machte, und die anderen in der Cafeteria. Sie kommandierte Hifumi herum, indem sie ihn bittete, ihr eine Tasse Royal Milk Tea zu bringen, nur um ihn daraufhin anzuschreien, als dieser beim ersten Versuch scheiterte. Celestia spielte im zweiten Kapitel eine wichtige Rolle. Sie traf Chihiro im Lagerraum. Während dieser Begegnung bemerkte Celestia, dass Chihiros Trikot teilweise aus seiner Tasche heraushing. Chihiro stopfte es wieder hinein, bevor er den Raum in Eile verließ. Später erwies sich das als Hauptfaktor, um herauszufinden, dass Mondo Oowada der Mörder war. The Queen of Liars's Greed Re-Rise and Fall Nach Mondos Hinrichtung war Celestia unter den Schülern, die gesehen haben, wie Monokuma eine Menge Geld (10 Billionen Yen) für denjenigen angeboten hat, der die Academy "abschließt". Celestia unterlag ihrem eigenen Geiz und plante selbst einen Mord, sodass sie das Geld bekommen und diesem Albtraum entkommen konnte. Währenddessen ignorierte sie das Überleben ihrer eigenen Klassenkameraden. Um ihren Plan einzuleiten nahm Celestia Alter Ego, die künstliche Intelligenz, die Chihiro vor seinem Tod entwickelt hatte, und versteckte diese, um Verwirrung und Wut zwischen Hifumi und Ishimaru zu stiften. Mithilfe dieses Konflikts gewann Celestia Hifumi als Komplizen (und erzählte ihm, dass sie seiner ist), indem sie sagte, dass Ishimaru Alter Ego genommen hatte und er plant, ihn umzubringen (Hifumi). Hifumi glaubte ihr, und die beiden taten sich zusammen. Sie umrahmten Yasuhiro, schlugen ihn bewusstlos und stopften ihn anschließend in einen Roboteranzug. Nachdem Ishimaru getötet wurde, organisierte Celestia Hifumis "Tod". Sie schaffte es, die anderen reinzulegen, indem sie ihnen sagte, nach einer auffälligen Person in einem Roboteranzug zu suchen. Nachdem Hifumi sich und Ishimarus Körper in den Kunstraum verlagert hatte, wendete Celestia sich gegen ihn und brachte ihm um, genauso wie sie es von Anfang an geplant hatte. Während des Klassengerichts drängte Celestia die anderen Schüler dazu, Hagakure als Mörder zu entlarven (Hifumis letzter Beweis vor seinem richtigen Tod), da die Größe des Roboteranzugs auf seine Höhe abgestimmt war. Dennoch konnten Byakuya, Makoto und Kyouko ihre Lügen aufdecken und Hagakures Unschuld beweisen. Selbst als sie mit den Beweisen in die Ecke getrieben wurde, weigerte Celestia sich, es zuzugeben (sie wechselte von ihrer höflichen Persönlichkeit in ihre ungewohnte, gemeine Art und Weise) und leugnete immer wieder Makotos Frage über ihren richtigen Namen und behauptete nach wie vor, dass Hagakure der Mörder des dritten Klassengerichts ist, da sie ihren richtigen Namen seit ihrer ersten Begegnung nie verraten hatte. Jedoch wurde am Ende ihr letzter Stand als vergeblich erwiesen, als Makoto ihr e-Handbook erwähnte (in jedem Handbuch der Schüler stehen die richtigen Namen drin). Sie ließ ihre Maske fallen und wusste, dass die Beweise allein ihr Untergang wären. Als Monokuma ihren richtigen Namen verrät (Taeko Yasuhiro), gestand Celestia ihre Taten, bevor sie hingerichtet wurde. Sie sagte, sie wolle "anmutig" sterben. Aoi und Hagakure konnten sich immer noch nicht erklären, warum Celestia so einen Mord begehen würde, da sie diejenige in der Gruppe war, die meinte, dass sich alle an die Umgebung "anpassen" sollten. Celestia erklärte dann, dass sie diejenige war, die am meisten aus der Academy raus wollte. Sie erzählte den anderen, dass sie einen Traum hatte, für den Rest ihres Lebens in einem europäischen Palast zu leben und von ansehnlichen Butlern umgeben zu sein, aber dieser würde zerstört werden, wenn sie für immer in der Academy bleiben müsste. Außerdem glaubte sie daran, dass sie nach ihrem Tod als Marie Antoinette wiedergeboren werden würde. Sie gab Kyouko den Schlüssel für das Schließfach, indem Alter Ego eingebunkert war, sagte ihren Klassenkameraden auf Wiedersehen und ließ sich von Monokuma zu ihrer anschließenden Hinrichtung abschleppen. Hinrichtung Hauptartikel: The Burning of the Versailles Witch Beziehungen Hifumi Yamada Hifumis und Celestias Beziehung zueinander besteht hauptsächlich daraus, dass sie ihn herumkommandiert. Ein Paradebeispiel dafür ist, wenn Hifumi Celestia Tee macht, nur, um die Tasse auf den Boden zu werfen und anschließend behauptet, dass sie nur bestimmten Tee mit Milch trinkt. Das nimmt später größere Ausmaße an, als Celestia ihn dazu verführt, Ishimaru umzubringen mit der Voraussetzung, dass er mit ihr aus der Academy flüchten kann. Er verwendet in Ishimarus Zimmer ein Foto von Alter Ego, um seinen Zorn zu provozieren. Jedoch verriet sie ihn, indem sie ihn ebenfalls umbrachte. Anschließend schob sie die Tat auf den Alibi-losen Yasuhiro. Free-Time-Events Geschenke Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. *Rose-Hip Tea *Love Affair Ring *Crane and Tortoise Diamond *Rose Whip *Antique Doll Entscheidungen In den „Free-Time-Events“ wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Auswahl an Antworten gegeben. Das hier sind die „richtigen“ Entscheidungen. *Utsunomiya Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir in den Class Trials helfen. *Raise *Menacing Concentration Zitate *"Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Celestia Ludenberg." *"Hehe... ich befürchte, ich kann dir das nicht beantworten. Mein richtiger Name ist Celestia Ludenberg." *"Möchtest du ein Glücksspiel mit mir spielen? Ich würde mich freuen, dein Portemonnaie zu leeren und es dir zu zeigen." *"Egal was für ein Spiel es ist, du musst immer einen Kopf für Strategien haben. Das wird dir helfen, deine Gewinnchancen zu steigern. Dennoch ist der aufregende Teil beim Spielen der, dass es eine Kraft gibt, die jede Strategie überwältigt. Diese Kraft nennt man... Glück." *"Es gibt nur zwei Arten von Glück - gutes und schlechtes. Es gibt nichts, was dazwischen steht. Und Glück ist im Augenblick der Empfängnis in jeden Menschen gesetzt. Wie ein Computerprogramm. Manche nennen es auch Schicksal. Unter dem Strich ist das Glück dein eigenes Leben." *"Weißt du, ich bin darauf eingestellt, Glück zu haben, wenn es ums Spielen geht. Das ist der Grund, warum ich nie verliere." *"Es könnte ein wenig... schwierig für uns werden. Den Rest unseres Lebens in dieser Schule zu verbringen." *"Meine Güte... ein professioneller Lügner? Ich schwöre dir, es war kaum etwas Außergewöhnliches." *"Meine Lügen dürfen niemals zu extravagant sein..." *"Dein Herz ist wirklich aus Stein. Ich hoffe, dass wenigstens dein Körper einige gute Mineralien herausbekommt." *"Hehe. Ich bin ziemlich stolz, dass ich zu den talentiertesten Lügnern der Welt gehöre." *"Ich bin eher stolz auf meine Fähigkeit, Lügen zu erzählen. Ich kann nicht nur andere belügen, sondern auch mein eigenes Herz." *"Oh, Hifumi... so ein leichtes Zeichen... Hehe, es ist, als ob er dafür geboren wurde, belogen zu werden." *"Egal wie verdreht die Liebe auch sein mag, die Kraft der Liebe ist eine korrupte Macht." *"Ich schätze das Menschenleben anderer weniger als die Scherbe eines zerbrochenen Pokerchips. Ich habe einfach alle Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, um zu gewinnen." *"Ich habe verdammt nochmal gelogen! Ständig war es das einzige, was ich tun konnte, um das zu ertragen! Mehr als jeder. Einzelne. Von euch!! Ich wollte nichts, außer aus diesem Drecksloch zu entkommen! Wisst ihr warum?! Tut ihr das?! Weil ich einen Traum habe... und dass ich an diesem Ort hier den Rest meines Lebens verbringen sollte, hat ihn zerschmettert... Es gibt keine Möglichkeit... dass ich so etwas machen konnte... Meine Teilnahme an den Glücksspielen in der Unterwelt... mein Leben lang für enorme Mengen an Geld zu wetten... Das war alles... wegen meines Traumes... um in einem europäischen Schloss zu leben. Und von den attraktivsten Männern der Welt umringt zu sein... sie als Vampire zu kleiden und sie zu meinem persönlichen Geheimdienst und meinen Butlern zu machen... Das verändert meine Welt in eine Welt der perfekten ästhetischen Dekadenz... Mein Traum... und mein Ziel... war es, mein Leben in dieser Welt auszuleben... mein Lebenswerk!" *"Leider wurde mein Traum wie eine fallende Teetasse zerschmettert. Aber ich fühle keine Reue. Das ist einfach der Beweis dafür, dass ich bis zum bitteren Ende für meinen Traum kämpfen werde." *"Meinst du, ich soll mich schuldig fühlen? Du verschwendest nur deinen Atem... Weder denke ich an irgendwas noch fühle ich irgendwas wegen der Tatsache, andere um meinen Willen zu opfern. So wurde ich... einfach gemacht." *"Hehe... Ist es nicht lustig, wie moralische Unterschiede eine Konversation so seltsam machen können?" *"Nein, ich habe keine Angst. Also, bitte. Bringe mich so oft um, wie du willst. Aber, wenn ich jemals wiedergeboren werden würde... dann, möchte ich als... als Marie Antoinette wiedergeboren werden. *"Bringt das... bringt das wirklich Hoffnung? Ich konnte nie daran glauben, dass es das tun würde. Und das ist der Grund... Nein... Es muss nicht gesagt werden. Habt ein schönes Leben, Leute. Und mögen wir uns in unserem nächsten Treffen..." *"Auf der anderen Seite warst du perfekt. Deine Dummheit übertraf meine Erwartungen und war eine große Hilfe. Auch wenn mir deine Eltern leid tun." (zu Yasuhiro Hagakure) Machinegun Talk Battle/Bullet Time Battle Statements *"Du hast unrecht!" *"Ich kann das nicht akzeptieren!" *"Du bist ein Trottel..." *"So armselig..." *"Lügen werden dir nicht weiterhelfen!" *"Mach, was du willst!" *"Weg mit dir!" *"Du mieser Wicht!" *"Bist du wirklich sicher, dass der Transportwagen im Geräteraum lag, wo wir Ishimarus Leiche gefunden haben?" (letztes Argument) Trivia *Der Name "Celestia", oder in seiner etwas gekürzten Version "Celeste", bedeutet auf Latein "strahlend". *Celestias erfundener Nachname "Ludenberg" ist höchstwahrscheinlich eine Kombination des lateinischen Verbs "ludere", was "spielen bedeutet", und dem Suffix "-berg", was häufig in deutschen Nachnamen vorkommt. Celestia kam sowohl mit ihrem Titel als auch mit ihrer falschen Behauptung, dass sie deutscher Abstammung ist, selbst auf. *Celestias richtiger Name "Taeko" (多恵子), bedeutet grob übersetzt "gesegnetes Kind mit unzähligen Wohltaten" - was einigermaßen auf Celestia zutrifft, die ihr Glück für außergewöhnlich hält und sogar an einem Punkt zugibt, dass ihr großer Erfolg als Spielerin teilweise durch schieres Glück zustande kam. *Celestias richtiger Nachname "Yasuhiro" (安広), bedeutet wortwörtlich "friedlich und großzügig". Es könnte auch einen unglücklichen Hintergrund offenbaren. Eine andere Bedeutung für den Charakter 安 ist "billig" und "schwach", sodass klar wird, warum Celestia, die sich bemüht, kultiviert zu erscheinen und sogar behauptete, die Tochter eines europäischen Adeligen zu sein (was eindeutig eine Lüge ist), sich für ihren Nachnamen schämt und vermeidet, ihn zu enthüllen. *Sie hat eine Katze namens Grand Bois Chéri. Höchstwahrscheinlich wurde die Katze nach einer Art von schwarzem Tee benannt. *Celestias größter Traum ist es, in einer fülligen Villa zu leben und von als Vampir verkleideten, ansehnlichen Männern bedient zu werden. *Celestia gab zu, dass sich einmal über zehn Billionen Yen durchs Spielen bei ihr angesammelt hatten. *Obwohl sie eine kultivierte Person sein wollte, meinte Celestia, dass sie Gyoza liebt. *In einigen "Free Time Events" macht sie Bezüge auf einige Glücksspiele: *Sie behauptete, dass sie Mah-Jongg gegen einen "verrückten, reichen alten Mann" und einen "silberhaarigen Jungen" gespielt hatte, bezüglich auf den Manga Akagi. *Sie gewann ein Shogi-Turnier gegen ein "ungewöhnliches Zimmermädchen", was ein Hinweis auf den Manga 81diver darstellen soll. *Die gefährlichste Situation, in die sie je gekommen war, war, als sie ein Spiel gegen den "Liar King" gespielt hatte. Darin spielte sie gegen ein ungewöhnliches Paar, welches aus einem "törichten Mädchen" und einem "gerissenen Betrüger" bestand. Das ist ein Bezug auf den Manga Liar Game. *Passend zu ihrem westlichen Maskenspiel wird ihr Titel statt des japanischen Wort "shoubushi" (勝負師) mit der japanischen Umschreibung für das englische Wort "Spieler" geschrieben. Kategorie:Mädchen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Hingerichtet